


Is this okay?

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Sana is a vampire who hasn't been able to properly eat for weeks and Mina is a blood bank.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual i couldn't think of a nice and catchy title lol, Typos and Grammatical errors ahead :>

Mina thought today was just a normal day, Her going off to the health center to give blood then proceed to work her shift in a coffee shop near her apartment then by 10 pm she leaves through to back door and go home peacefully.

That's what she thought until she saw a woman, Probably on her mid 20s, leaning on the wall of the building, The back door was in an alley way so it made Mina wonder why would a lady go through here—unless she was a staff on the coffee shop— but Mina doesn't even know or recognize this girl

Mina couldn't help but worry so she walks near the girl, She noticed her heavy breathing and unusually thin body.

"e-excuse me? are you alright?" Mina asked, leaning down to look at the girl's face but before she can do it the girl collapsed and turned unconscious.

Mina didn't know what to do except to bring the girl back to her apartment since it was close anyway.

It was then she noticed girl was actually so beautiful, like she looks like a doll—no, A goddess. despite her thin features, The girl was drop dead gorgeous and Mina has never seen a girl so beautiful before

She laid her down the bed and noticed her pale white skin, As if no blood was flowing in her veins.

Then Mina remembered the society they are in today

"N-no, She can't possibly be one" Mina shivered at the thought of the stranger being a _vampire_

But vampires this generation has drastically changed, aside from them being able to walk around and be friends with humans, They also have a human-like lifespan now.

But that's not everything, Vampires still feed on blood but they get reported for feeding off a human without the human's consent.

they can also choose to kill or murder the human they just feed off but that would sentence them to death.

Hence the vampire community was divided into parts.

The friendly ones, obviously like the name suggest. they are friendly and asks for permission to feed off someone, sometimes they buy blood from hospitals (most of them prefers to buy because they don't want to scare off their human friends) 

The ones who feed off animal blood, They are also friendly and maybe the kindest

And the last one are the reckless and doesn't really care about humans at all, they are the ones who feed off humans without consent and proceed to kill their _food_ after

Mina thought that if the person she brought home today ends up being a Vampire then she wished it was a friendly one.

Because of her thought she was unable to calm down, She was seated on a stool near the bedroom's door, Watching the pink haired girl as she sleeps

It was half an hour later and Mina was still tensed when the girl shot her eyes open and started looking around

"S-stay there!" Mina shouted the moment she noticed the girl was awake.

The girl then shift her gaze towards Mina, Her eyes glowing in red and nose repeatedly flaring like, Mouth slowly opening.

Mina was right, the girl was indeed a vampire.

Mina's speculation was proven when she saw the unusually long fangs of the girl.

"Food" The girl uttered, slowly standing up, Saliva slowly dripping down her mouth.

Mina tensed and stood up, slowly backing down, afraid and malfunctioning

Mina thought she's met her end, And that's it, she was gonna die. She thought about her life that was just starting to become successful.

but then the girl dropped down her knees, sobbing "Please— help me!"She yelled looking up to Mina with pleading eyes "can i feed off you?" She asked with the softest tone of voice ever opposite to what her appearance look like

Mina was stunned that the vampire was actually a good one, or she might be acting.

she just stood there looking at the girl that was still pleading for her

"I—i haven't eaten for 2 weeks— Please, help me"

And like a metal gravitating towards a magnet, Mina walked slowly towards the girl.

The lady was still crying and sobbing, pleading for mina to agree and to feed of her

"You're not going to kill me... are you?"

"No! i won't, i'm kind! just please please please, i'm beggin— okay" Mina didn't know what went through her mind to agree but she thought it's okay as long as she wouldn't end up dead, besides, She's been donating her blood for people and them anyway

She thinks it wouldn't hurt her if she was gonna feed a vampire directly.

"Really? thank you!" The girl stood on her knees and repeatedly bowed her head before reaching up to Mina's neck

"No not on my nec—" her sentence was then cut of by her own moan when The girl suddenly ran her tongue on the crook of Mina's neck and quickly sink her fangs down mina's skin

Mima groaned at the sudden sting and pain on her neck and couldn't help but grip on the girls head, curling her hand on her hair as she close her eyes, knitting her forehead and leaving her mouth slightly open.

Mina never knew getting bit by a vampire was this intoxicating.

A couple of minutes later and the girl was still sucking on her blood but Mina seemed okay and there's more blood to suck and drink.

But mina remembered she just donated blood earlier today so losing more than usual made her legs go weak.

She had to tap on the girl's back before she stopped on sucking.

When she did Mina almost fell down but the girl caught her.

"I'm sorry! it's been two weeks, i must've taken a lot, i'm sorry. are you alright???" the red in the girl's eyes is no longer visible and she looks extra beautiful now than earlier and mina was just stunned.

"I'm okay" Mina manage to balance herself now, she then stared at the vampire who just fed off her, her blood still dripping on the girl's mouth

"Really? no need for blood transfusion ?"

"Yes, i have a case where my body produces a lot of blood so i'll be fine" Mina took a step back then two then the back of her knees eventually hit the stool and she sat down

She felt the stinging pain in her neck and reach out to the part of her skin.

"T-thank you, Damn, it feels good to be able to eat again" The vampire dropped down the floor and wipe the excess blood off her chin then proceed to lick her hands

Mina gulped and found herself looking away at the sight, She can't deny the fact that the vampire is really gorgeous and attractive

"Sooo?" Mina started, Raising an eyebrow towards the stranger

"oh, uh— uhm, I'm Sana, Minatozaki Sana, Sorry to have bothered you like this, i—i i was thrown out and arrived here in the city" Sana sat on the heel of her foot and started at Mina who was looking down at her from the stool, Sana thinks she was the most beautiful person she's ever seen and she's not gonna lie her blood tastes amazing or maybe because she hasn't been able to drink blood for the past two weeks

"You were what? thrown out here? w-why??" Mina couldn't help but ask

"My clan was not the friendliest vampires out there and when they found out i wouldn't kill to survive they throw me out"

"I see... well that sucks, But i'm glad you're a friendly one, i thought it was my end earlier but—" Mina let out a sigh of relief

"i told you i was kind. And really thank you so much" Sana smiled genuinely at Mina "i-i don't know what to do if it wasn't for you"

Mina can feel her chest clenching at the sight of the vampire's genuine smile.

"You're welcome, I'm Mina by the way"

Mina never have ever thought about being friends with vampires despite donating her blood for them but she surely has never ever thought letting a vampire stay in her apartment unit for days until the other has figured out what to do.

It happened earlier, When Sana was about to go and leave after thanking the girl thousands of times then Mina asked if the vampire has anywhere else to go and it hit both of them.

Sana who ran miles away from her home after being thrown out and end up lurking around this city without anyone.

Mina couldn't find it in her heart to let the vampire leave knowing she doesn't have any place to go to, She decided to let her stay here in her apartment unit for the mean time.

It was pass 2 am, Mina lend Sana a clean change of clothes and told her to sleep on the couch after taking a bath, Giving the girl a blanket and a pillow.

Sana thanked her again and again until she found herself dozing off and sleeping on the couch.

"what am i doing" Mina thought to herself, She does not know if she'll regret her decisions or not but as long as the vampire doesn't do anything to harm her or kill her then she's fine, for now.

The next day Mina found the vampire sitting on the couch and reading some anatomy books that mina bought to herself for her to study.

"Hey..." Mina greeted, She slept a little late last night but she feels completely fine, She's not even drowsy, Her skin feels great and body feels light.

"Oh hey! Good morning, sorry i woke up earlier and had to look for something to distract myself" Sana flashed a huge smile that made Mina's heart throb in pain once again

"why the fuck is this vampire so gorgeous??? are all vampires like this?" Mina thought as she returned the smile

"D-do you eat normal food? i mean human food?" she asked as she walk towards the kitchen

"Yes.. why?" Sana asked confused

"Breakfast"

"Oh,,Don't bother i mean you've done a lot for me already" Sana placed the book down

"it's okay, i live alone, And eating breakfast with someone feels nice... even though you're a vampire... no offence" Mina took out the pan and open the stove, Taking a couple of eggs and bacon inside the fridge.

"You're so nice" Sana walked towards the kitchen,,Sitting down the tall chair then proceed to watch Mina

"i like to think i am" Mina answered.

"You know we were thought to act like humans so we can properly meddle in with you guys" Sana stated out of the blue

"Yeah? like a strategy or something?"

"Yes, Just saying in case you're wondering why i'm talking so human like despite knowing what kind of clan i came from"

"Oh it actually never crossed my mind" Mina put the eggs and bacon on a plate and placed it in front of Sana.

The vampire, Despite living off blood, Couldn't help but feel hungry at the smell of the food, although she's not gonna lie but she'd rather eat the blood of the person in front of her right now

"I see, So what do you do for a living?" Sana asked as Mina sat next to her, keeping her distance of course, She was still a little uncomfortable having a vampire right next to her.

"I am a free lance artist and i work at a coffee shop at night during monday, wednesday and friday" They started eating, Sana was never fond of human food before but for some reason the food she's eating actually taste good

"Two jobs?"

"Drawing is my passion so it doesn't really feel like i'm working but yeah"

"no wonder your unit smells like paint, But where do you keep them?" Sana asked and mina told she'll show her after they finished eating.

Moments later mina was now opening the door towards her "art room" where does all the painting all the drawing and where she dumps all her art.

"People buy them, or they commission me, then i upload a time lapse of my process on youtube"

"Oh that's cool then" Sana looked around and admired the canvasses hanging up the wall.

They are all well done and beautiful, Sana thinks, The place she grew up is a pleace full of old paintings and she has always been an admirer of art

"I like it" Sana commented. Tracing her fingers over a painting of naked woman without a face

"I'm glad you do" Mina smiled, Feeling a rush of blood form in her cheeks, She doesn't know why she keeps on turning red whenever Sana speaks

"So, Like, How long am i able to stay here?" Sana turned her head around and stared at Mina

"eh? i you can stay until you figure out what to do, As long as you don't try to kill me or something or do something to me without my consent" Mina assured Sana with a smile

"Don't you like pay for the rent? and you have work too. won't i be a bother?"

"Not unless you bother me...? and don't worry about the rent" Mina had always like being alone but she doesn't like the thought of Sana going out with nowhere else to go

"You sure about that?" Sana asked

"Yes" Mina really doesn't know why she keeps on agreeing or saying "it's okay" to the vampire but she just couldn't help it

"Thank you... really, you're so kind... But like i have one more thing to ask" Sana scratched the back of her head, Feeling embarrass to ask because Mina has done so much for her already 

"Shoot"

"y-you said you produce a lot of blood than usual, Can i keep on feeding off you?"

Mina clenched her jaw at how cute the vampire asked her that she couldn't find it in herself to decline

Like what she said yesterday, she donates her blood for people and vampires so what's wrong with feeding a vampire directly from her?

"Okay"

The vampire couldn't help but tear up due to happiness, she couldn't believe that someone is actually so kind to help her, give her a temporary home and is even willing to give blood to her

"It's not like i have to eat everyday so don't worry about it, i'll drink when i get hungry" Sana assured the girl confidently becasue she knows she's drank a lot yesterday and it usually takes her a day before gettung hungry again

But for some reason she finds herself hungry later that night

"But i just ate last night?" Sana muttered to herself. She couldn't believe herself

"Maybe it's because you weren't able to eat for 2 weeks" Mina stated, getting herself ready for the vampire's bite.

"Is this really okay?" Sana asked first and Mina nodded, She usually gives out a bag of her blood everyday at the health center and today she didn't go, So she probably has a lot of blood circulating inside her right now

"More than okay, as long as you don't hurt or murder me" Mina answered, Putting her hair on one side, Yesterday she didn't want the vampire to to bite her in the neck but with how good it felt she thought it's okay

"Okay, Thank you, again" and before Mina knew it, Sana's eyes turned red and her fangs slowly grow in length, The vampire puts one hand on mina's neck and the other on her upper back for support

mina felt her skin burning with the vampire's touch

Sana didn't waste any time and quickly leaned her head down Mina's neck, Licking on the delicate skin first like what she did yesterday and mina couldn't help but suppress a moan that was threatning to come out

The vampire finally sinks her fangs down on the same skin yesterday and started sucking on Mina's blood, Careful not to waste any drop

Mina felt the same intoxicating feeling she felt yesterday and she wanted nothing but to keep the vampire near her and let her keep on feeding off her blood

She puts one hand on the vampires head and the other on the neck, Keeping the vampire in place she sucks on her blood.

Mina thought she was finished and was actually disappointed when sana pulls her fangs out but then the vampire held her closer and sinks her fangs near her ear

The human couldn't suppress her moan this time because of the sudden action and it made Sana smile, Loving the voice and sound the human was releasing

Sana held onto her tighter, drinking the human's blood like it was her life mission, But she knew she have to stop. So with one last suck, Sana pulled out, Licking the excess blood coming out of the two wounds making mina moan once again.

Sana look back at her and her face was flush like she was drunk, the after effects of getting bitten by a vampire

"You okay there? did i drink too much?" Sana wipes the blood on her chin and licks it from her hand

"No.." Mina inhaled, still not over sana's intoxicating bites "That was okay, i mean you drank just the right amount of what i donate" 

"That's good to hear then, You should lay down for a while" Sana flashed a smile before letting Mina go to pour a glass of water for the girl

"Thank you" 

Mina didn't thought she'd be letting a vampire stay in her unit for a long time but she also didn't she would let herself be the number one source of food for the said vampire.

Months have passed and Sana was still living with Mina, asking the human if she can drink from here whenever she was hungry and the girl in question would gladly let her

It was like that for the past few months and Sana has proven herself to be the Kind vampire she tells herself to be.

But the thing is, Mina has fallen in love with the Vampire.

No matter how much she denies it she really has fallen.

It's when sana holds her when she drinks on her blood, When she flash a smile after drinking off her, When she says thank you for everything she's done for the vampire, When the vampire asked her to become her art apprentice, it was there and then that she grew fond of the vampire, it was there and then that she realized she's fallen in love.

No matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"You really like figure drawing" Sana commented while looking at Mina's new painting that she worked hard on for 2 weeks, it was a commission from someone that mina knows

"Yes, i do" Mina said as she admire her work

"And you don't use a reference"

Mina almost choked when she heard the vampires remark "You okay? do you need water?" Sana asked. worried and confused why the human choked.

And Mina will never ever admit that sometimes she thinks of the vampire while creating some of her figure drawing

It makes her feel ashamed for actually thinking of her like that, but it's all purely for art, Nothing more... _Nothing more_

"I'm— okay don't worry" Mina looked away to hide the red in her cheeks.

"If you need one for reference you can use me" Sana boldy suggested and Mina once again choke, looking back at the vampire with wide eyes and red cheeks

"You what?! no. no, it's okay i'm— fine, i have those dolls i use for reference it's okay" Mina cleared her throat and the image of Sana being bare and flashing poses for her came across Mina's mind and now she's blushing like crazy

"You're so gay" Sana teased, they've been together for months that they're able to joke around each other "But i mean, i feed off you and i've barely done anything in return, So i thought i can help you by doing that"

"You won't be able to help at all" is what Mina wanted to say but she chose to be silent as sana waits for an answer.

Mina doesn't know why she agreed but now that Sana is currently stripping off her clothes, She couldn't help but turn beet red, heart beating like it's threatening to come out of her chest, Palms sweating like a faucet and legs shaking

She sometimes think of sana as her reference but now that the real deal is in front of her, she couldn't help but get nervous and... aroused. The building sensation on her lower stomach isn't helping her at all.

"Ok, i'm ready" Sana stood in the middle of Mina's art room, Naked without a care in the world while mina was a blushing mess, trying hard not to think of disgustingly weird thoughts of the girl in front of her

Mina thought her mind would go crazy and some part of her wants to tell Sana to go and put her clothes back on but the Artist in her actually wants to try painting with an actual person as a reference

The artist sat on the stool in front of Sana while the vampire thinks of a pose she'll do.

"I'll just be sketching... so strike a different pose when i tell you too" Mina cleared her throat before crossing her legs, Trying to ignore the heat she's feeling between her legs

Little did she know that Sana was just messing with her.

At first Mina couldn't really concentrate, her eyes would wonder off to Sana's chest and she had to mentally slap herself but as time flies by the artist in her started taking over and she was able to continuously sketch the pose Sana was doing that of course with a red still present in her cheeks.

Sana made sure to strike the most enticing pose for mina, like putting her hands up and to showcase the curves of her body and many more. She would mentally smirk and feel her ego rise up whenever she sees Mina gulping while staring at her body.

hours later and Mina finally decided that they're finish, Sana put her clothes back on before she flips on mina's sketchbook that was full of her own figure sketches.

"ooh these are beautiful, You did so well mina" Sana patted mina's back and the latter couldn't help but press her lips together and hide her red face

"g-glad you like it" Mina felt the room getting hot and she decided to escape the room and said she's gonna take a quick bath.

When sana was left alone she couldn't help but smile at how adorable Mina acted.

She had always known that the girl has fallen in love with her even before the human knew.

Vampires can sense strong emotion and Sana thinks mina doesn't know about that.

later that night mina retreat at her bed early, Forgetting to feed her vampire _Pet_ because the said vampire was busy taking a bath.

But Mina couldn't really sleep at all, the raw images of Sana's naked body keep on flashing in her mind

She tossed and turn around until she hears a knock in the door. She quickly sat down

"Can i come in?" She head the vampire from the other side

"y-yeah sure" Mina said quietly but sana was able to hear her.

The pink haired vampire entered the room with the clothes that Mina bought for her days after she started staying here.

"i'm hungry" Sana went straight to her business and Mina cleared her throat

"Right, I forgot" Mina tried her best to neglect the image of the vampire's naked body in her mind as she pat the the bed for Sana to sit

Sana happily walk inside the bedroom and sat next to Mina, Her smell taking over mina's room. She just came out of the bath and she smells really good.

"You ready?" Sana asked, She always ask for permission first. Even though it was like a routine now, She still ask, Afraid that the human might report and neglect her if she touched her without consent.

"Yes" Mina cleared her throat and Sana started moving, Holding onto the human's shoulders, She was lucky today that Mina hair was tied up in a pony tail

The vampire think she's the most gorgeous human being she's ever met

Sana usually go for mina's right neck but she's been feeding on that side ever since and it's starting to swell, She decided to go for mina's left neck this time.

She ran her tongue on the human's neck and she felt her tensing up, She smirked, Loving the reaction

Sana gave a few wet kisses on her neck before sinking her fangs down.

Mina wondered why she did that but it doesn't matter now because Sana is sucking and drinking her blood.

This has become mina's favorite time of the day, although she wouldn't admit that to anyone

But then Sana pulled away a little sooner, Mina wanted to ask why but that would be so weird of her

"I think you forgot that us Vampires can sense strong emotions" Sana whispered in her ear and made Mina shiver

the vampire bites on her ear playfully earning a moan from the human.

"What do you— mean?" Mina grasp onto the bedsheet as she close her eyes shut, trying her best to suppress her moans.

Sana didn't answer her, instead she pushed the human down the bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Eating" Sana whispered harshly before roughly biting down mina's shoulder

The human screamed becasue of the sudden pain but she can't find it in herself to stop the vampire, She wanted to feel more

Sana stopped sucking after a while and moved to straddle to human

"Is this okay?" she asked snaking her hands down mina's, Mina can feel her skin burning with every touch

She wanted to say no but her feelings got ahead of her, She nodded

"I know you do" Sana smirked, Dipping her head down mina's throat, Sucking the skin but not biting it

Her hands move to pin mina on the bed while she leaves trails of hickeys on mina's neck.

Mina tried her best to surpress her moans but failed, She lets out wails of pleasure in every kiss sana places on her skin.

Sana's ego rises up with every moan—with every sound mina lets out.

The vampire then uses her tongue to trail up mina's jaws then up to her chin and finally on her lips, Looking straight at the flushed mina, Eyes half lidded and clouded with lust.

Sana bits on her lower lips and Mina let's out a moan, Knitting her forehead in frustration, she wanted Sana to kiss her so bad

"This okay?" The vampire asked, can't wait for mina to say yes so she can finally taste her lips, Mina's lips that she's been wanting to taste the moment she woke up in the human's bed (Back when they first met)

Mina answered with a strained "yes" and Sana didn't waste anytime to closed the gap between their lips.

Eyes widening with how soft it feels, side of her lips curling in a smile.

Sana had always been drunk with Mina's blood but having her lips on hers was for more intoxicating

She slips her tongue in, Tilting her head to deepen their kiss. She finally let mina's hand go to cup the human's face.

Mina on the other hand was quick to put her arms around sana, holding her close and not wanting to let go

Moments later they parted, Both disappointed with the lost of skin ship but they need air and it wasn't long before they locked their lips again, teeth grazing and hitting each other. Sana had to be mindful not to suddenly grow her fangs.

the vampire then started to trail her hands down the hem of mina's shirt, She parted with a string of saliva connecting their lips

"Is this okay?" She asked and mina nodded immediately, Sana found her cute and adorable and sexy

Mouth parted, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust, Sana had always thought she was beautiful but right now, under her, she's even more beautiful

So the vampire didn't waste any time removing their shirts and now they're both half naked. It wasn't much of a surprise when Mina wasn't actually wearing a bra, She was supposed to go to sleep after all

"You're so cute did you know that?" Sana asked, Trailing her fingers up mina's waist then to the underside of her breast. Mina couldn't help but whimper and let out moans of pleasure

She wanted sana to take her, She wanted the vampire to ruin her

And sana knows all that, so she's giving the human what she wanted, It wasn't long before both of them got lost with each other's touches.

That night Sana really did gave Mina what she wanted. it was a very long night spent with Mina writhing under the vampire as she scream her name like casting a spell, With Sana leaving trails of kiss marks all over Mina's body, Not forgetting to bite down the delicate skin, drinking everywhere she lays her lips on, Mina's neck, shoulders, arm, thighs and chest

Now Mina lays on her bed, feeling tired and exhausted even though she just woke up. She can feel every bite—sana left on her body— sting in pain.

But she paid it no mind the moment she felt an arm circled around her waist.

"Good morning" Sana whispered through her ear, earning a soft moan from Mina.

"G-good morning" Mina felt her cheeks burning once again

"Relax baby, How do you feel?" Sana used her strength to turn Mina around and she saw all the marks she left on the human's body, She couldn't help but feel amazing knowing she did all that

Mina blushed harder because of the way Sana had called her. It was the same as when the vampire was asking to come for her

She cleared her throat "Amazing" she answered quietly.

"That's great then" Sana placed a kiss on mina's temple before holding her even tighter.

"So you know.." Sana had always been confident but right now she feels like she wanted to bed to swallow her

"Humm?"

"Us vampires can sense strong emotions, and i've always known you have f-feelings for me, Please know that i feel the same" Sana turned red, feeling a little shy to confess her feelings, But she wasn't even embarass to _show_ what she feels

Mina couldn't believe her ears and tears just unknowingly fall on her eyes "T-that's great then" she sobbed, happy that her feelings was reciprocated

"Don't cry" Sana furrowed her eyebrows as she reach out to wipe Mina's tears

"It's weird, Loving a vampire, i know, But we don't have rules like we can't be romantically involved witj humans anymore, And i'm just really really thankful for you, if you didn't feed me months ago i wouldn't be here anymore" Sana stated pulling the human even closer

"So thank you, Very much"

"I guess, you're welcome"

Sana was thrown out of her home but now she's found a new one in the form a human, It's actually two in one, Food and Home. But Sana had never thought of Mina as "Just a food" Yes, she is Her number 1 source of Food but Truly, Sana loves the human with every fiber of her being.

"i-is this okay?"" Sana asked, Leaning in to let their nose touch 

"What is?"

"Me being with you?" 

"It's more than Okay, Sana" Mina reassured with a smile before leaning in fo close the gap between their Lips. Sana happily melted into the kiss and started kissing back 

"Thank you, Really, i'm forever thankful" Sana stated in between the kiss 

"You're welcome"Mina pulled out with a smile "I love you" she muttered with flushed cheeks and Sana had to stop herself from getting her way with Mina there and then, the human was just too cute and she wanted nothing but to give herself to the girl she loved most 

"I love you too, so much, Mina, So much" 

Mina never had thought of being in a relationship with anyone, And surely she has never thought of being in one with a Vampire, But that doesn't matter now cause she knew what the vampire feels and she knew she will never hurt her

Sana on the other hand, had never thought of being grateful to her shitty family for throwing her out and disowning her but now she does, She's thankful that they did throw her out of the clan because if they didn't she wouldn't have met the person that she will surely love until the end of her life 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part 2 involving Sana's shitty family, Take note of the word MIGHT


End file.
